helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE
|recorded = |Last = Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER 2014 Summer Tour |Next = Hello! Project 2015 WINTER 2015 Winter Tour }}Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ was Hello! Project's special annual countdown live concert, celebrating the new year. It took place on December 31, 2014 at Kobe Kokusai Kaikan Kokusai Hall in Kobe; and at the ORIX Theater in Osaka. The first part of the concert started at 16:30 with two simultaneous concerts in Osaka and Kobe, featuring all the Hello! Project members. The second part started at 23:00, only featuring Hello! Project members over the age of 18, in Osaka. The DVD and Blu-ray were released on May 29, 2015. The DVD sold a total of 1,699 copies. Setlist Osaka (16:30)= ;First Half #MC1 - Nakazawa Yuko #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS - Juice=Juice #MC2 - Juice=Juice #Are Kore Shitai! - Juice=Juice #Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa - Juice=Juice #Yumemiru Fifteen - ANGERME (without 3rd gen) #MC3 #Yattaruchan - ANGERME (without 3rd gen) #MC4 #Uchouten LOVE - ANGERME #Eighteen Emotion - ANGERME # - Bitter & Sweet # - Bitter & Sweet #MC5 #MC6 #Kono Yo ni Shinjitsu no Ai ga Hitotsu Dake Aru Nara - LoVendoЯ #MC8 #Stonez!! - LoVendoЯ #Ikujinashi - LoVendoЯ #MC9 #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - ℃-ute #Kacchoii Uta - ℃-ute #Aitte Motto Zanshin - ℃-ute #Bokura no Kagayaki - ℃-ute #MC10 #THE FUTURE - ℃-ute ;Second Half #MC11 #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #MC12 #Koi Dorobou - Country Girls #TIKI BUN - Morning Musume '14 (with 12th gen) #MC13 #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa - Morning Musume '14 #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe - Morning Musume '14 #Dokkan Capriccio - Morning Musume '14 #Love & Peace! HERO ga Yattekita - Morning Musume '14 #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - Morning Musume '14 (with 12th gen) #LOVE Machine - Morning Musume '14 (with 12th gen), Berryz Koubou, THE Possible, Kikkawa Yuu, Up Up Girls, Country Girls #Zenryoku! Pump Up!! - Up Up Girls (Kari) #UPPER ROCK - Up Up Girls (Kari) |-|Kobe (16:30)= ;First Half #MC1 - Yoshizawa Hitomi #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #MC2 #Koi Dorobou - Country Girls #TIKI BUN - Morning Musume '14 (with 12th gen) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa - Morning Musume '14 #Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? - Morning Musume '14 #Love & Peace! HERO ga Yattekita - Morning Musume '14 #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - Morning Musume '14 (with 12th gen) #Zenryoku! Pump Up!! - Up Up Girls (Kari) #Jumper! - Up Up Girls (Kari) #URAHARA Temptation - Kikkawa Yuu #Amai Melody - Kikkawa Yuu #Otome! Be Ambitious! - THE Possible #Saa Koi! Happiness! - THE Possible #Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ - Berryz Koubou #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) - Berryz Koubou #MC3 #Romance wo Katatte - Berryz Koubou #1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku - Berryz Koubou #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni - Berryz Koubou #MC4 #Otona na no yo! - Berryz Koubou #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? - Berryz Koubou #Towa no Uta - Berryz Koubou ;Second Half #Yumemiru Fifteen - ANGERME (without 3rd gen) #MC5 #Yattaruchan - ANGERME (without 3rd gen) #MC6 #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita - ANGERME (without 3rd gen) #Eighteen Emotion - ANGERME #Tachiagirl - ANGERME #Stonez!! - LoVendoЯ #Ikujinashi - LoVendoЯ #Kono Yo ni Shinjitsu no Ai ga Hitotsu Dake Aru Nara - LoVendoЯ |-|Osaka (23:00)= #Opening MC - Nakazawa Yuko, Yoshizawa Hitomi #MC1 - Nakazawa Yuko, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Berryz Koubou # - Bitter & Sweet # - Bitter & Sweet #MC2 - Nakazawa Yuko, Yoshizawa Hitomi, ℃-ute #Mugen, Fly High!! - Team Makenki (without Arai Manami) #MC3 - Kikkawa Yuu, Sengoku Minami #Do Me! Do - THE Possible #Nanja Korya?! - THE Possible #MC4 - THE Possible #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - Wada Ayaka, Fukumura Mizuki #Forest Time - Fukuda Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko #I WISH - All (without Nakazawa Yuko) #New Years Countdown #Dance de Bakoon! - All #Idai na Chikara wo! - All #MC5 - ℃-ute #Aitai Aitai Aitai na - ℃-ute #Kiss me Aishiteru - ℃-ute #The☆Treasure Box - ℃-ute #MC6 #Ikujinashi - LoVendoЯ #MC7 - LoVendoЯ #Stonez!! - LoVendoЯ #Jinsei Maniac - LoVendoЯ #MC8 #Hatsukoi Cider - Buono! #MC9 - Buono! #-Winter Story- - Buono! #Ren'ai♥Rider - Buono! #Tokyo Bijin - Nakazawa Yuko #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ - Yoshizawa Hitomi (with Hello! Project members as backup dancers) #Dekai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru - Nakazawa Yuko, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Hello! Project leaders (Shimizu Saki, Yajima Maimi, Wada Ayaka, Fukumura Mizuki, Miyazaki Yuka) #MC10 - Hello! Project leaders #Konna Watashi de Yokattara - Kikkawa Yuu #MC11 - Kikkawa Yuu #URAHARA Temptation - Kikkawa Yuu #Beautiful Dreamer - Up Up Girls (Kari) #MC12 - Up Up Girls (Kari) #Chopper☆Chopper - Up Up Girls (Kari) #''Medley'' - Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko #*Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru #*Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou #*Bravo! #Cha cha SING - Berryz Koubou #Shining Power - Berryz Koubou #MC13 - Berryz Koubou #Special Generation - Berryz Koubou #Succhaka Mecchaka~ - Berryz Koubou #Icchoume Rock! - Berryz Koubou #Closing MC - All Featured Members :Those with a ＊ did not participate in the 23:00 show. *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Morning Musume '14 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina＊, Sayashi Riho＊ **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi＊, Sato Masaki＊, Kudo Haruka＊ **11th Gen: Oda Sakura＊ **12th Gen: Ogata Haruna＊, Nonaka Miki＊, Makino Maria＊, Haga Akane＊ *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana＊, Takeuchi Akari＊, Katsuta Rina＊, Tamura Meimi＊ **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki＊, Aikawa Maho＊, Sasaki Rikako＊ *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki＊ **Miyamoto Karin＊ **Uemura Akari＊ *Country Girls **Yamaki Risa＊ **Inaba Manaka＊ **Morito Chisaki＊ **Shimamura Uta＊ **Ozeki Mai＊ *LoVendoЯ ** ** ** * ** ** *THE Possible **Morozuka Kanami **Hashimoto Aina **Akiyama Yurika **Okada Robin Shoko **Goto Yuki *Kikkawa Yuu *Up Up Girls (Kari) **Sengoku Minami **Furukawa Konatsu **Mori Saki **Sato Ayano **Saho Akari **Sekine Azusa **Arai Manami＊ *Nakazawa Yuko (MC, Osaka concerts 1 and 2) *Yoshizawa Hitomi (MC, Kobe concert and Osaka concert 2) ;Opening Act * (Osaka concerts 1 and 2)https://twitter.com/UFK_lovelys/status/543398505520181249 ** ** ** ** Absentees The following members were scheduled to participate in the concert, but due to an injury or illness, they did not participate in at least 1 show: *Suzuki Kanon of Morning Musume '14 sprained her left ankle, tearing a ligament. She was put on a 6 week break from physical performances and could not participate in the countdown event.Staff. "「モーニング娘。’14　鈴木香音・佐藤優樹に関するお知らせ」" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '14 Qki Official Blog. 2014-12-29. *Tanaka Reina of LoVendoЯ was diagnosed with influenza prior to the event, restricting her from participating. Schedule References Notes * Sato Masaki (mildly) sprained her ankle prior to the event and was restricted to singing only. Sources External Links *Special Site *Concert Schedule: UP-FC *Goods *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2014 Concerts Category:2015 Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:Kikkawa Yuu Category:Up Up Girls Category:Ciao Bella Cinquetti Category:Country Girls Concerts In Category:2015 DVDs Category:2015 Blu-rays Category:LoVendoR Category:COUNTDOWN PARTY ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~